


Wanna Ditch This Lame Party?

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Yep I'm back on my bullshit, based on a sentence prompt, i havent written a morning after fic in a while, prompt: wanna ditch this lame party? it's our party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony froze, registering the telltale heavy weight of an arm draped over his waist. It’d been a long time since he’d gotten drunk enough to wake up in the arms of a stranger, but it’d also been a long couple of days, and whoever was currently wrapped around him like the world's buffest octopus was also a contender for the world’s best body pillow, so he really wasn’t about to complain.





	Wanna Ditch This Lame Party?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a sentence prompt:  
"Wanna ditch this lame party?"  
"It's our party."

Tony froze, registering the telltale heavy weight of an arm draped over his waist. It’d been a long time since he’d gotten drunk enough to wake up in the arms of a stranger, but it’d also been a long couple of days, and whoever was currently wrapped around him like the world’s buffest octopus was also a contender for the world’s best body pillow, so he really wasn’t about to complain.

Usually this was around the time when he’d take his leave. Sneak out the door, maybe leave a little note so they don’t wake up completely alone… But he wasn’t in his twenties anymore, and it was a rare morning that he felt comfortable enough to even consider going back to sleep…

His thoughts were interrupted by a small snuffling noise and the face resting on his shoulder pressed further into the crook of his neck. The man let out a contented sigh and golden hair tickled Tony’s cheek.

He was in the middle of finding this whole situation almost disgustingly endearing when the scent of the man’s shampoo hit him; Honey Hibiscus. Steve’s brand.

_There’s no way…_ The thought barely crossed his mind before his eyes shot open and he was able to confirm his suspicions. Even less than a centimeter away, that face was incomparable.

Tony felt his heart rate pick up as events from last night marched one by one back through his consciousness. The success of their mission, Nat pouring shots, Thor’s Asgardian mead, him helping Steve – who hadn’t been drunk in over 75 years – back to his room, and subsequently bypassing his room and ending up in Tony’s.

His heart nearly stopped when he remembered what happened next. A quick glance down told him that his memories were real and not some crazy sex dream thanks to all the tequila.

Steve shifted against him, probably in response to the way Tony had tensed up, and it was almost painfully obvious how naked they both were. He briefly considered taking the coward’s way out and ducking out of the room before Steve woke up but that would never work because a) Steve’s grip on him was borderline boa constrictor, and b) they were in Tony’s room, so it would sort of defeat the purpose of pretending like nothing had happened.

Also of course reason c) which was that they were both adults and teammates, and Tony was going to have to address his growing feelings someday soon anyway. But let’s be honest, it was mostly Steve’s grip that kept him in the bed.

It took Steve an agonizing ten minutes to fully wake up after he’d made up his mind, the full length of which Tony lamented the fact that he was literally _in bed with Captain America _and couldn’t even enjoy it.

All too soon, yet not soon enough, Tony caught the hitch in Steve’s breathing as his eyes opened, his body tensing, “Tony?”

Tony shut his eyes against the soft raspy unsure way Steve said his name and forced himself to nod, “Morning Sunshine.”

He hoped Steve didn’t notice him swallow nervously as Steve let out a quiet chuckle at the nickname, pulling back enough to make eye contact, and Tony really wished he hadn’t.

The early morning sun streaming through windows made him practically glow, his icy blue eyes melting as they blinked sleepily at him, crinkling in the corners like he’d seen something he liked. His hair was ruffled endearingly, not at all the rat’s nest Tony was sure his probably resembled.

“God, you’re beautiful.”

Tony blinked, thinking frantically for a moment that this had come out of his own mouth unbidden. The shock that immediately followed as he realized that it had in fact come from Steve’s mouth wasn’t any less jarring to his senses.

“What?” Tony felt like an idiot, gaping at Steve, who was now openly grinning at him, “Did you just-“

“Yep.” Steve tightened the warm arm around his waist, pulling Tony impossibly closer until there was no space between them, the leg carelessly thrown over his now more pointedly curled around his thigh, “B-E-A-utiful.”

“Okay first of all, I regret introducing you to Jim Carrey.” Tony closed his eyes, “Second of all-“

His second of all was cut off by the soft touch of Steve’s lips to his own and Tony melted both physically and mentally, his mind wiped clean as he curled into the touch, one hand coming up to cup Steve’s jaw, coaxing him to keep going-

“Wait!” Tony pulled back quickly, cataloging the way Steve sighed softly against his lips before relenting, “Am I missing something here? Not that I’m complaining, but-“

Steve laughed suddenly, “You really don’t remember last night, do you?”

“Bits and pieces.” Tony muttered, pushing away memories of Steve pressing him against the door, his hands roaming around under his shirt and- okay nope, now is _not _the time.

“Do you remember the part where you got really drunk and hit on me and asked, “Wanna ditch this lame party?” and I had to remind you that it was, in fact, _our_ party?”

Tony groaned, “No, but I’m pretty sure I don’t want to.”

Steve laughed, which wasn’t the reaction Tony was expecting, “Rhodey nearly smacked you, and then told me that if the two of us didn’t get our feelings in check he was going to push our faces together himself.”

“”Our” feelings?” Tony repeated, not daring to hope.

“For the love of god Tony, yes, _our_ feelings.” Steve rolled his eyes, but his expression quickly grew embarrassed and his gaze averted, “I’ve, um… Kind of had them for a while-“

“_You’ve _had them for a while??” Tony parroted, his brain still not caught up with everything that was happening. Apparently drunk him was better at expressing his feelings than sober him, which was information he carefully filed away for a future therapy session, “Steve, buddy, big guy, my man... I’ve had feelings for you since I was _twelve._”

“That’s not fair.” Steve frowned, “You didn’t even exist when I was twelve.”

“That’s so not the point.” Tony grumbled, though he finally seemed to be coming to terms with the situation, and if he was being honest with himself it wasn’t exactly out of the blue.

All those long nights on the couch during team movie nights, the way Steve seemed to practically slump into him, the glances his way during meetings, the way their eyes always caught at the table during meals. Steve nagging him to get more sleep, Steve bringing him sandwiches down in the workshop when he forgot to eat anything other than caffeine, Steve leaving little sketches of Dum-E for him to find…

Tony just hadn’t allowed himself to hope, always explaining things away because there was no way Steve Rogers, America's Sweetheart had feelings for _him_. It had been easy too; if they gave awards for self-depreciation, Tony would’ve been featured in the Guinness Book of World Records.

But now, lying in Steve’s arms, watching the early morning glow tease his face as he teased Tony, he knew deep down that Steve wasn’t fucking with him. That this was real.

“So,” Tony couldn’t quite keep the smile from his face, and Steve didn’t help as he reached up a hand to smooth one thumb over Tony’s bottom lip, seeming to marvel at the way this made him shiver, “If I like you, and you like me…” He purposefully made his voice light and annoying, despite the question’s hopeful lilt, “does that mean we’re boyfriend and girlfriend now?”

“How on earth did you make that sound like a math problem?”

“If anything it’s a logic problem, Steven.”

“You’re a logic problem.” Steve grumbled, and Tony couldn’t help laughing at the look on his face, “For the record though, yes, I do think that makes us… a thing.”

“A thing.”

“You’re the worst.” Steve rolled his eyes and ducked in to press another kiss to his lips, and Tony wasn’t about to object. He could get used to this.

They remained that way for a long time, trading kisses until Tony’s spine felt like a melted puddle, and he wasn’t quite sure where Steve’s legs ended and his began. All too soon however, Steve shifted as though to pull away and Tony hurried to latch on.

“And just _where _do you think you’re going?”

“On my morning run? It’s almost 7 a.m.…”

“Absolutely not.” Tony shook his head, “I’m cuddling with my new boyfriend for at least another hour.”

Steve chuckled, dropping a woefully chaste peck to his lips and continuing to try to extricate himself, “I’ll pick you up a coffee on my way back, and maybe we could go out to dinner tonight? I've actually had this one place in mind-“

He cut off, his whole body freezing as Tony’s hand found it’s mark, “What were you saying?” He emphasized the tease with a hard rub and Steve’s eyes immediately hooded over.

“Maybe one more hour couldn’t hurt.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this installment, sorry I've been busy lately, but if you want to see me write more stony please let me know in the comments!!


End file.
